<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyber Sex by whintersoldiers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693571">Cyber Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whintersoldiers/pseuds/whintersoldiers'>whintersoldiers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Skype Sex, Smut, bucky is a tits man sorry for the controversy, small? big? it do not matter james "i heart boobies" barnes is a fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whintersoldiers/pseuds/whintersoldiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the future, blinging on my hotline.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cyber Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The way I've been in love with Bucky Barnes for the last five years and will continue to be for the rest of my life really is not okay. </p><p>I also haven't written in so long, please tell me if you enjoyed this so you can help me muster up what's left of my barely-there will to live/write and do some more. Thanks for reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, sweetheart,” Is the first thing to greet you as Bucky gives you a small but bright smile, the corners of his rosy lips stretching slowly as the webcam pixels focus on your face. </p><p>“Hi baby,” You coo back to him, your chest taking on a dull ache as you take in the darkness underneath his eyes, and the tired disposition of his shoulders. You miss him. He’s been gone for almost a month for a mission with a few people of the tower, and the worst part of it, was that he would be gone for his birthday. </p><p>“I’m doin’ alright, don’t you worry about me,” He warns, seemingly reading your mind. You narrow your eyes at him, as if snuffing out a lie, before relenting. You pick at the bottom of the shirt you’re wearing, fingering the well-worn cotton of the tee. “I just took a nap, so I promise I’m well-rested for some quality time alone with my best girl.” </p><p>“I can’t help but worry,” You mutter petulantly, unable to stop yourself from pouting. Bucky’s eyes track the movement of your bottom lip as it juts out, eyes glazing over and unfocusing. You have to bite at your lips to hide a smile, returning to the topic at hand. He gets distracted much too easily. “You look so <em> tired</em>.”</p><p>“You sayin’ I don’t look sexy to you anymore?” He inquires playfully, shaking out his unruly hair and lightly petting the 5 o’clock shadow that had taken up residence on his face. The thing is- he <em> does </em> look sexy. His bare chest glistens against the soft, barely-there light of his room, and his cybernetic arm boasts it’s silver light even in the darkness. He always looks good, and as a result, you’re always left wanting. Like right now; staring at him as if you would suck him off to another dimension if you could. </p><p>“I never said <em> that,</em>” You clarify, your voice taking on that sultry, low quality you knew he loved. You lean forward and bracket your torso with your arms so he can get a good look at the globes of your chest, outlined nicely by the creamy white henley of his you loved to steal. “In fact, the stubble, the dark eyes… it’s all kinda doin’ it for me.”</p><p>Skype sex had been the topic of conversation many a time with the two of you, but you’d never gotten the chance to give it a try. But, then again, there’s no time like the present. </p><p>“Kinda?” He chuckles, indicating towards your breasts with his chin. “Your nipples are practically beggin’ to be sucked on, baby.” You drop your gaze, realizing he’s right. Your nipples stand at attention, dark and poking through your- <em> his </em> - shirt. “Wish I was there with ya, <em> fuck</em>. I’d squeeze those pretty nipples until they were raw and pretty- just how I like ‘em.” You whimper, the sentiment making your skin shake with anticipation as your fingers come up to pluck at the hardened nubs. You sigh breathily, throwing your head back. </p><p>“You little minx,” Bucky calls, shaking his head in disbelief as he notices the open buttons of his shirt. His voice is husky, the quality of it rich and dark like gravel. “You planned this all in advance didn’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” You answer, shrugging innocently. “Maybe I just missed the way you always slam your dick into me so deep that I can’t remember my own name,” He growls at that, and you notice his arm snaking below the view of his camera to palm at his rapidly-stiffening dick. </p><p>“You gonna let me see, Sargent?” You ask, with a raise of your eyebrow. </p><p>“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” He replies coyly, motioning for you to strip. You’re all too happy to follow his order, crossing your hands over your stomach and leisurely pulling his shirt up and over your body, letting your breasts bounce as they release from the confines of the cloth. His hand seems to speed up. </p><p>“Christ, your <em> tits</em>.” He chokes out, drawing down his sweatpants, fisting his cock with short, quick strokes. He pushes his laptop back so you can watch, and you do the same as you slip off the lacy boy shorts you had donned for the call. Slowly, you spread your pussy lips with two fingers, drawing a finger up and down your slit. You sink three fingers in deep, mewling, as you massage yourself closer to the edge. You’ve been wet since he picked up. </p><p>Bucky swallows a moan, stroking faster. His cock twitches prettily, each stroke spreading the pearlescent beads of precome at his pink head. “Miss your pussy, baby. Like <em> velvet. </em> Gonna bury m’self into that sweet cunt for a straight <em> week </em>when I come back.”</p><p>You moan out as you reach over to your bedside table, reaching blindly for your favorite bottle of lube. You grin in triumph as your fingers close around it, managing to squirt some onto your fingers and shove it back into your drawer in a few quick motions. Bucky slows his motions to watch you, eyes blinking rapidly as if he can’t believe his eyes. You smirk shamelessly, turning around and shoving your face into the pillow so he has the best view of your elevated backside. You probe carefully at the puckered hole of your ass with a slick fingers until you’re able to slide one finger in deep. </p><p>“<em>Bucky,</em>” You manage to gasp out, rubbing increasingly faster. You hear Bucky let out a string of curses, the tell-tale sound of his hands on his cock making it’s way to your ears again. You bite into the pillow, working another finger inside yourself, and beginning to fuck yourself backwards into it. “Need your cock <em> so </em>bad, Buck, no one could fuck me like you do.” </p><p>“Jesus, fuck, look at ya,” He hisses, and you know his grip on his cock has tightened. You look over your shoulder to see him running his thumb over his cockhead. The angry redness of it making you salivate. “So desperate to be fucked you’d open up any hole you have. Would you let me fuck your ass, sweetheart? Let me fill your ass with my come until it drips onto the sheets? Or maybe, I’d shove a pretty little plug up there and make you wear it for me all day, so you can think of me every time it rubs against that little spot that makes your knees shake. Would you let me do that?” </p><p>You cry brokenly at the suggestion, scissoring your fingers and rolling your hips up to meet your fingers. You bring your unoccupied hand up to knead at your neglected clit, swollen and demanding attention. You whine as he laughs darkly. </p><p>“Yeah, sweetheart, s’what I thought.” He confirms, leaning back to get a good look. “Just like that, baby. You gonna come?” </p><p>“<em>Bucky,</em>” Is the only thing you can manage, breathing heavily into the warm pillow. </p><p>“Turn around. Wanna see ya when you come,” He commands, and without a second thought, you do as instructed. You start babbling incoherently as you slide two fingers back into your asshole and use your other hand to press harsh circles around your clit- telling him how much you miss him in your mouth, how wet you’ve been for him since he left, how much you miss bouncing on his fat cock. </p><p>“Never leavin’ you again, babygirl,” He moans out, wrists faltering as his orgasm approaches. You demand for him to speed up again, and he obeys with a shaky sigh. “<em>Never.</em>” He comes with a shout, spilling load after load of hot cum onto his stomach, groaning as he empties himself. The sight makes you clench your eyes shut and whimper as you let yourself fall over the edge, probing fingers in your ass drawing out your orgasm. </p><p>“Look at what you made me do,” Bucky berates playfully, pointing at his stomach, once he’s had a chance to come down. You giggle, a hand smoothing over your stomach as you wait for the intensity of your own orgasm to subside. </p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to punish me when you get back home, baby.” You purr, blowing him an overly flirtatious kiss. </p><p>He grins, dark and sexy at first, before it transforms into something fond and loving at your silly display of affection. </p><p>“I’ll hold you to that, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this was published originally in like April 2017 on my Tumblr. I had to delete my Tumblr sometime in 2018 due to some unforeseen circumstances and I wasn't able to salvage my works, but I found a few of them in my Google Docs! So, I'm putting them here. Probably many errors (the most obvious being some cringy writing) but I didn't wanna make changes so I could keep it as close to the original as possible. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>